


yoi仰望的維度番外

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	yoi仰望的維度番外

時隔多年再度回到老家之後，勇利說不清自己是怎麼樣的感受，在當天晚上老家所經營的溫泉會館裡也辦起了盛大的酒宴，此時他的父親利也果不其然的在會場中喝個大醉，接著跟著家鄉裡的親友們一起捲起了上衣大跳肚皮舞，至於他的姊姊真利則是一臉無奈的搖了搖頭，邊努力的控制住整個場面，而他的母親卻是掛著溫柔的笑容看著一切，隨後便緩緩的坐到了勇利的身邊，輕輕的握住勇利的手問了一句。  
「你幸福嗎？勇利。」  
那一句話讓勇利的眼眶泛紅，各種情緒交雜在其中，他想著自己離開家這麼些年，曾經他以為自己沒有勇氣回家，因為當年在競選維克多的副官時，他覺得自己落敗的很難看，但是他的家人卻從來沒有說過他什麼，只是關心著他生活上的瑣碎事情，他知道家人從來都不給他壓力，而且還默默的支持著他，過去勇利曾經覺得自己就要撐不下去了，在那時候真利姐只是給了他一通電話說著。  
「不管你想繼續下去，還是要回家，怎麼做我都會支持你，只要你想清楚就好了。」  
也是在那一天晚上，勇利躺在床上想了很久，然後決定他不想放棄，也好在當時的他沒有放棄，所以最後他才能走到維克多的身邊。  
於是他牽起了維克多的手，看了維克多一眼後便對著母親回答道，「嗯─我很幸福。」  
聽到這樣的回答，寬子笑了，因為此刻的勇利看起來是真的很幸福，之後她站起了身，拍了拍自家兒子的後背兩下，帶點母親特有的寵溺笑容，然後說著。  
「你們也不要太晚休息了，明天我給你們做點好吃的。」  
說完這些，寬子這才去幫忙真利把醉到不行的利也給帶回房間，並且結束了這場熱熱鬧鬧的酒席，就在客人陸陸續續離去之後，逐漸安靜下來的大廳又成了另外一種風味，在人多的時候也許還不這麼覺得，因為在家人在的時候，勇利滿腦子想的都是別的事情，然而當整個空間只剩下他跟維克多以後，就飄出某種曖昧的尷尬氛圍。  
在前一陣子因為忙著處理戰事，每一次的休息時間都是很珍貴的，所以哪一次不是倒在床入睡做為結束的，儘管他都跟維克多都睡在同個房間，但還真的沒有做出什麼太出格的事情，可現在就不一樣了，並不是說他在期待什麼，也不能說他沒有期待著什麼，但是兩個戀人的夜晚該怎麼度過，好像就只有朝那個方向去了。  
儘管他們曾經是綁定的身份，該做的老早都做過了，可回到老家以後，勇利總覺得自己就像當初什麼都還沒發生過的自己，顯得異常緊張，也許要讓他適應這些親暱的行為而不感到害羞，可能還是有些難度。

或許是察覺到自家的嚮導有些許的害羞尷尬，此時的維克多笑了笑，假裝沒有看見勇利窘迫的樣子，他只是握緊了勇利的手問道：  
「聽說家裡的溫泉不錯，很能養顏美容。」  
「對─這裡的溫泉含有一些特殊的礦物質，對皮膚很好，也有淡化一些傷疤的功效，以前訓練受傷時，媽媽總是會叫我去泡個溫泉。」  
「這聽起來很不錯啊！那不然勇利你帶我去泡看看，怎麼樣？」  
「好阿，當然好。」  
勇利回答得很迅速，似乎是想利用這個來遮蓋掉他的緊張，但他越是想隱藏就越做得不好，於是在他起身時，還因為腳步沒站好而直接的摔進維克多的懷裡，儘管對方只是低低的笑了幾聲將他抱住隨後說了一句，「我的勇利真的是很可愛。」  
但這一句立刻就讓勇利的臉紅了起來，他快速的離開了維克多的懷裡，再度站起身來，就拉著維克多前往了大眾澡堂，由於剛才被維克多這麼的調侃一下，這導致勇利根本沒有想清楚自己是在往個方向去，他很直覺反應的就去到了大眾池的方位，就在他拉著維克多走進了更衣間，到維克多開始脫去身上的衣物之後，勇利這才反應過來，他應該要帶維克多去獨立的澡間才對。  
「抱歉，維克多，這裡是大眾澡堂，個人池的話在另外一個方向。」  
此時本來打算帶維克多去到另外一邊的勇利，卻被維克多打斷的說道：  
「不要緊，我也很好奇大眾池是怎麼樣的地方，不過既然是大眾池，勇利也可以跟我一起泡吧？因為第一次泡溫泉我很想跟勇利一起。」  
雖然維克多說的是再正常不過的話，但不知道為什麼勇利總覺得好像帶點什麼含意，可隨即他又覺得或許是他想多了，畢竟大眾池可是一個開放的場所，在大眾池裡做些什麼，那是絕對的禁止。  
於是勇利輕輕的拍了拍自己的臉頰兩下，驅散了各種不合宜的想法跟尷尬之後，才開始一起跟著維克多在更衣間裡換下了身上的衣物，然而勇利沒有發覺的是，在他沒有察覺到的時候，維克多露出了一個曖昧的笑容，此刻如果不是勇利太過於緊張，導致腦袋太過於混亂的關係，不然身為嚮導的他，應該很容易察覺到維克多的情緒裡帶點企圖，但現在的勇利卻沒有心思去注意到這些，在加上維克多也刻意的偷偷隱瞞了一點，所以才沒有被發現，直到兩人都圍著小浴巾踏進大眾池後，他還是沒有發覺到維克多的那點心思。

久違的踏進溫泉池裡的瞬間，溫暖的感覺舒適到讓人忍不住的發出一聲嘆息，頓時身上的肌肉也跟著放鬆了許多，在這個時候勇利才再一次的感受到了，自己真的是很懷念著這一切。  
此時看著被溫泉薰得全身帶點粉的勇利，也讓維克多忍不住的回憶起在某些時候，勇利也會像現在這樣染上整片紅，這使得維克多忍不住的就朝著勇利的唇上吻了一口，雖然只是一觸即分的吻，但仍然把勇利給嚇的不輕，畢竟這裡可是大眾池啊！  
雖然因為晚上酒席的關係，池子裡並沒有其他的客人，但是待在大眾池裡還是有種公共空間的害羞感，儘管兩人又不是沒在大庭廣眾下擁吻過，但是在澡池裡加上全身只圍著小浴巾的情況下，那就不是同個檔次上的問題。  
「不…不可以這樣，這裡是大眾澡池。」  
此時勇利摀著自己的嘴退後了幾步，試圖拉開他與維克多的距離。  
看著像是驚嚇小動物般的勇利，維克多笑了出來，他緩緩的朝著勇利靠近後說道。  
「為什麼？這裡不就只有我們兩個人？」  
「就算只有我們兩人也不行！」  
勇利後退了幾步說著，雖然家裡現在都沒有客人了，父親也喝醉了，母親則是在忙著照顧他，至於真利姐在這時候應該是去酒吧和美奈子老師續攤了，僅管不會有其他人進來，他的父母也只是個普通人而已，根本察覺不到兩人的精神力交纏，但這並不代表真要發生了什麼的話，會完全沒有留下任何跡象啊！  
在說他記得他家附近的鄰居裡面，好像還是有幾個哨兵跟嚮導在啊！

這些勇利嘴巴說不出來的話，在兩人的精神連結裡，維克多倒是聽得很清楚，可現在他才不想管這麼多，脫去衣物只圍著小浴巾、全身粉粉的勇利，雖然不知道是被溫泉薰的還是因為害羞而導致，總而言之這樣的機會他怎麼會錯過？  
當勇利深刻的接受到維克多對他的想法時，忍不住的他打了一個冷顫，說不清是害怕的，還是害羞的，還是帶點期待，在接受到維克多強烈情感的那一刻，勇利覺得自己好像也醉了，明明他沒有喝一點酒，但腦袋卻也糊成了一片難以思考。  
本能上他也只能向後退去拉開了他與維克多的距離，然而也許是太混亂了，在後退的過程當中，他再次的絆到了自己的腳，整個人就這樣向後倒去，於是維克多連忙的拉住了勇利，但卻因為這突如其來的作用力，最後導致兩人一起滑下了水面。  
在滑進池子的瞬間，大量的水花噴濺出來，而晃動的水流也沖開了兩人之間唯一的遮蓋物，在被溫暖的池水泡滿整身下，兩人的下身也在沒阻擋的情況下觸碰在一塊，這頓時讓維克多覺得他的理智也跟著噴濺的池水一起飛走了。  
此時他緊扣著勇利的後腦勺，避免他撞到了堅硬的池底，隨後下一秒就吻了上去，那不再是像剛才那樣一觸即分的淺吻，這個吻帶著熱烈滾燙的氣味，將兩人給燒得發燙。  
此時在水底的勇利，被維克多這麼猛烈的吻著，產生了些微的缺氧，這也導致他只能無力的承受著維克多所給予的一切，一直到他覺得自己的肺部都要炸裂，腦袋也要變成一片空白時，他才被維克多給拉了起來，在被撈出水面後的勇利大口大口的喘了幾口氣，然而不等他喘完，維克多又再次的吻上，而他的左手還壓著勇利的脖頸不讓他逃離，右手則是滑到勇利的腰間開始曖昧不明的觸碰著，並且還將兩人的下身給緊緊的扣在一起，就在某種滾燙的熱度相互摩擦在一起之後，勇利再也忍不住的發出了細微的喘息，他能感覺到自己因為這摩擦而逐漸發賬的器官，所有的熱度似乎都往那裡聚集了。  
「不可以…不可以在這裡…」  
此時勇利微弱的說了幾句，殘存的理智仍在掙扎反抗著，可身體卻無法控制的興奮了起來，尤其是當維克多的精神力將他整個包裹住之後，他能感覺到自己的每吋細胞肌膚都在狂歡著，曾經有過的綁定在他的身體裡刻下了深刻回憶，這讓他身上的每一個地方都在熱烈歡迎著維克多的到來。

儘管現在的勇利看起很秀色可餐，維克多本人也沒有打算遵照勇利的意思而停下來，可哨兵的特有占有慾卻在此刻不合宜的發酵著，當兩人的精神力逐漸融在一起時，維克多察覺到了，有不少好奇的觀眾都圍了過來，在空氣中還帶了一些其他人的精神力，這讓他非常的不喜歡，不知道以後有沒有機會在大眾池裡也加裝一些隔絕精神力的系統呢？  
找時間也許可以問看看真利能不能這麼做，但現在最重要的是去一個沒有其他人可以干擾的地方，於是帶著最後的理智，維克多對著勇利問道：  
「我記得你說過你們的個人澡間有專門準備給哨兵或嚮導專用的隔絕房，好讓他們可以放鬆的泡澡。」  
「有…是有…但你問這個要做什麼…」  
剩下的話勇利不用說出口，他也明白了維克多在想什麼，此時他的大腦裡直接的接受到了維克多最赤裸的答案，雖然勇利從來沒有想過要在溫泉池裡做些什麼，但是現在的情況也沒辦法顧慮這麼多了，不管怎麼樣都比在大眾池裡好，最後勇利只能在維克多的大腦裡告訴他嚮導專用的澡間在哪裡，而隨後他就迅速被維克多包上了浴巾，接著用公主抱的方式衝往了那個澡間。

個人的澡間雖然沒有大眾池般遼闊，但也是一個不小的澡池，說是個人澡間維克多覺得坐上五六個人都沒有問題，再度把勇利扒光放進池子裡後， 維克多熟練的按下了牆邊上的系統開關，隨後一層隱約帶點藍色的薄膜就佈滿整個牆上，也將所有跟隨他們而來的精神力隔絕在外邊。  
屏退了那些好事的觀眾之後，維克多便踏進了池子裡頭，將靠在邊角的勇利給撈了過來，他順著勇利的唇一路的往下吻，之後吻在了勇利的脖子上，他一邊吻一邊摟著勇利的腰將他稍微抬起，用半強迫式的讓勇利坐在自己身上，就這樣維克多坐在了池裡的坐位處，將勇利的大腿左右拉開的橫跨在自己的兩側。  
趁著勇利還沒來得及有太多反應時，維克多的左手便緊握住兩人的性器開始上下滑動，本來就已經處在反應邊緣的器官，被維克多這麼一觸碰，勇利立刻就起了一身激靈，頂端也滲出了一些黏稠液體，但隨後都被溫熱的泉水給稀釋乾淨。  
「等等…維克多…」  
在這身心非常敏感的時候，被維克多這麼一碰，勇利立刻就覺得自己很不好，此時他用微弱帶點哽咽的嗓音說道，但卻得不到維克多的任何反應，反而在那之後他卻感覺到一股溫熱的池水湧進了體內，原來在他不知道的什麼時候，維克多的手指已經藉著溫熱的泉水軟化了穴口，在順利的撐開了一點小洞之後，帶著些微的溫泉水就探進了勇利的體內。  
此時敏感而脆弱的內壁，在溫泉與手指的相互作用下，勇利只覺得自己就像是在不斷加熱池水裡煮的青蛙，在最後肯定會被這滾燙的熱度給整個煮熟了。  
「我們…去房間好不好…這樣…哈啊…太奇怪了！」  
勇利的眼角夾雜著生理性的淚水說著，然而維克多卻沒有要放過他的意思，他溫柔的對著勇利說著。  
「我不想等到房間裡去了，再說在溫泉裡不是也很浪漫嗎？」  
在那一聲耳邊低語，維克多鬆開在前方套弄的左手，接著將勇利的腰給圈了起來，稍微的抬起一點高度，好讓右手的手指可以更加的深入進勇利的體內，此時他除了用手指畫圈擴張之外，還刻意曲起了一根指節向下按壓著，而這一觸碰毫不意外的得到了勇利一聲拔高似的悶哼聲，前方的性器也因此抖了兩下滲出了更多的液體出來。  
此時維克多覺得自己就要炸開了，他似乎再也等不了這麼久，於是在三根手指都能夠進出之後，他就抬高了勇利的腰，對準自己的性器壓了下來，當碩大的頂端撐開穴口時，勇利只覺得自己腹中充滿了一種腫脹的感覺，些微的泉水也跟著一起灌進了體內，而在溫泉的潤滑之下，沒有多久維克多便順利的將自己給整個給埋進了勇利的身體。  
在這一刻維克多忍不住的發出了一聲嘆息，身心是無比的滿足，終於在過了這麼久之後，他又再一次的擁抱了他的勇利。  
而在精神世界裡，維克多也沒有放過勇利，當兩人的精神力交融的那一刻，維克多的雪景裡也出現了一個日式小屋，但和上次些微不一樣的是，在這個小屋當中出現了一個跟這個澡間類似的房間，這讓勇利的臉紅成一片一片的，尷尬到不知道要說什麼才好。  
雖然他有聽說過有些哨嚮在綁定的時候，除了在對方的精神世界中會留下彼此的痕跡，也會將當時發生的環境刻畫在裡面，這也使得他自己精神世界裡的日式房屋內，除了在院子裡飄下了一點白雪之外，屋子裡的某一角也出現了一個這樣的澡間。  
由於在第一次綁定的時候，他們是在房間裡面，所以兩人的精神世界並沒有出現這樣的變化，但誰能想到這一次因為在溫泉池裡，結果就產生了這樣的變化，這對生性害羞的勇利來說，實在是太赤裸到有些羞恥，不過相反的維克多倒是很開心，因為這樣一來就算以後沒有時間回到這裡，他們也可以在精神世界裡回味一下。

然而不等勇利消化完這赤裸的害羞，此時維克多突然猛烈的往勇利的體內一頂，那突如其來的深度讓勇利發出了尖銳的喘息，一股強烈如電流般的痠麻感，一路的從尾椎往前方聚集，而在這一下之後，維克多又抬高了勇利的腰，讓性器淺淺的含在入口處而已，在察覺到維克多要做些什麼時，勇利瞪大了雙眼說了一句，「不…等等…哈阿…不…維克多。」  
然而不等勇利把話說完，維克多就再次猛烈的把勇利的腰給下壓，而他自己也使勁的往上頂了頂，在重力與加速度的作用力之下，猛烈撞擊在深度的快感幾乎要把勇利給逼瘋了，隨著維克多不斷的進進出出，勇利覺得自己真的就像是隻被煮熟的青蛙，無力掙扎。  
此時他全身帶著難以言喻的酥麻，整個大腦都被快感給包圍，更要命的是，在精神世界裡的維克多還刻意錯開了實質上進出的節奏，在他身體頂進去的時候，精神世界裡的他就退了開來，而實體上維克多些微退出來時，就換精神世界裡的維克多頂了進去，這互相交替身體與大腦不間斷的快感襲擊，很快的就讓勇利軟成了一片，他再也沒有理智可以阻擋住自己發出那些聲音，他只能斷斷續的從嘴裡喊出帶點哽咽的嗓音，終於在這些快感堆積到最後，勇利只覺得自己的大腦炸出了煙花似的，像是有什麼在腦袋裡炸裂開來，隨後一股溫熱的液體便從他的前端射了出去，只不過很快的就融在了池水當中。

雖然勇利才剛射了出來，但這對維克多來說卻還沒有結束，在這快感餘韻之下，勇利的內壁正一顫顫的緊縮，產生一種緊窒的包覆感，這讓維克多忍不住的猛烈進出，好享受被包覆的快感，然而這快感對此時的勇利來說，實在是多到他的大腦無法負荷，他只能無力的擺動著身軀，試著想要逃離這個處境，但他仍舊是被維克多給強硬的扣住，然後進出著。  
終於在他感覺到體內不斷的被撐大，擠得很滿時，一股滾燙的液體便澆滿了他的體內，在那一刻勇利瞬間失去了心神，腦袋裡一片空白著，只剩下自己哽咽般的嗓音和維克多越來越重的呼吸聲在耳邊繚繞，此時世界好像就停止在了這裡。

在那之後當勇利緩過氣時，他才發現自己早在不知不覺當中緊抱住維克多，頭還架在維克多的肩頸上喘息著，然而這並不是結束，夜晚還很漫長著，在明白維克多並沒有要結束時，勇利的臉上瞬間變了一個樣子，可誰都阻止不了情欲當中的哨兵，所以到最後勇利失去意識的被維克多給撈出了澡間。

雖然在維克多在撈出勇利時，有將那個染滿他們各種情慾的池子按下了清潔的按鈕，但這些系統維克多終究是不太熟，於是在隔天真利來打掃時，就很清楚的知道這兩人在昨天晚上到底都做了些什麼，為此勇利也沒少被調侃些什麼，這讓勇利氣得躲了維克多一個下午，但正確來說其實也只有兩個小時而已，不過從此之後在勝生家的溫泉館裡，就有個專屬於這兩人的澡間了。

當時間過去了一段時間後，距離與蟲族皇族的戰爭也過了幾年，聯邦與自由聯盟總算是達成了一種穩定的和平狀態，雖然誰都無法統一整個星系，但至少人們的生活不用再被戰爭給包圍，而維克多跟勇利這才從這忙碌的戰爭下擺脫。  
由於之前不太好的回憶，在維克多跟勇利第二次綁定之後的隔天，他們就去辦理了伴侶登記，雖然伴侶登記辦的很快，但兩人一直沒有時間去辦他們的婚禮，其實對勇利來說能夠跟維克多結婚已經很足夠了，婚禮什麼的他並不在乎，可維克多就不這麼想，於是在某個紀念日裡，維克多在家裡布置了一大堆的紅玫瑰，還點滿了整屋的蠟燭，實在是老套到不行，雖然很老套但是因為是維克多的關係，還是讓勇利又驚又喜又害羞的，儘管已經是夫夫身份了，在維克多的求婚下，兩人也決定在下次的結婚紀念日，辦上一場盛大的婚禮。

在婚裡的當天，兩人穿著一襲白色的西裝，相似的款式加上些微不同的配件，襯出兩人不同的特色之外，也營造出成對的感覺，儘管西裝的樣式並不複雜，但不難看得出來上面的做工非常講究，十分的有維克多的風格。  
此外搭配著挑高的白色大教堂，還以白色和藍色的玫瑰花作為點綴，呈現出一種不會太浮誇又帶點優雅的感覺，但細看又可以發現在許多的細節上都閃著一層薄薄的亮粉，而這些隱藏在細節裡的奢華感，不用多說肯定也是出自維克多的手筆。  
在這樣的裝潢之下，在多數人的眼裡都是非常的雅致的，除了被迫當上伴郎的尤里之外，因為近日來忙著處理這些東西忙到很火大的關係，所以他怎麼看就怎麼生氣，天曉得為了弄來這些亮粉，他到底花了多少時間！  
所以當他看見披集在這禮堂內瘋狂拍照時，克里斯也正拿著香檳以為自己是什麼優雅的擺飾，坐在椅子上擺出供人拍照後，他真的只有覺得很煩的感想而已。  
但是當婚禮開始之後，在勇利根維克多挽著手入場時，不免通俗的尤里仍是為他們感到欣慰，在經歷過這麼多之後，他們總算是有了自己的人生，甚至還辦了屬於自己的婚禮。  
而當他們兩人走過了紅地毯，坐在前頭的勇利家人們都笑得開懷，至於雅可夫則是趁著眾人不注意時，抹掉了眼角的淚水，生活也許會帶給你很多的磨難，但誰也不知道下一秒會發生些什麼，只要不放棄，終究會贏來幸福的。

而也許是這婚禮的氣氛太過於溫馨，才讓尤里有這樣的感觸，看著維克多跟勇利兩人交換著戒指相互擁吻時，他突然覺得辦一場婚禮其實也不差，於是他微微的往旁邊娜了半步，然後輕聲的在奧塔別克的耳邊說著。  
「結婚看起來也沒那麼糟。」

那一刻奧塔立刻就聽懂了尤里的意思，隨後笑了笑說著，「我們還可以更浮誇一點。」  
儘管他本人並不是走那種路線，但是他的尤里就是要搭配這種盛大的華麗出場，而下一次就輪到維克多跟勇利來幫他們的忙了！


End file.
